


Rubber Duckie

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard helps get glue out of Scottie's hair by washing his hair for him.





	Rubber Duckie

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I tagged Nicky and Mr Peterson, It's still Scottie and Leonard-

"God Damn it, Leonard!" Scottie shouted, being across the 'safe line' between their houses.  
"What did I do THIS time?!" Leonard shouted back, clutching a jar of glue.  
"You got glue in my hair! AGAIN!" Scottie growled, globs of white in his spiky hair.

"Well, YOU are the one who broke into MY house-" The mustached man grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Do you know hard it is to get this shit out my hair?" Scottie asked, jutting his hip out to the side, looking rather sassy.  
"No...?" Leonard responded, suddenly shifting from angry to guilty in seconds.

"Listen, I'm sorry...But, if you'd like, I can help get it out of your hair?" Leonard suggested.  
"Ugh- Well, I guess it can't possibly get any worse..." The thin man sighed, following his neighbor into his house.  
Leonard led Scottie to the bathroom. Leonard began filling the bath with warm water and left the room momentarily and returned with a stool and a large plastic cup. Leonard then turned off the water and turned to the man

"Okay, your turn." Leonard signalled to the man who was obviously absorbed in his phone, which had a pink phone case with a cat pattern.  
"O-Oh!" Scottie noticed, snapping out of his trance and pocketing his phone. He slid off his shirt and undershirt and then slid off his pants.   
"Umm...Could you...look away for a moment?" Scottie asked, cheeks turning pink.   
"Dude, I've seen you naked plenty of times..." Leonard chuckled but, listened otherwise. Scottie slid off his boxers and quickly got into the warm bath water.

Leonard removed his sweater-vest, rolled up his yellow button-down, and removed his black gardening gloves. Leonard chuckled to himself and set a yellow rubber duck in the water.  
"Seriously?! I'm not five, dude-" Scottie mocked, staring at the toy in disbelief.  
"Oh, just relax..." Leonard responded, scooping water into the cup and pouring it onto the boy's hair, dampening it. Leonard then squeezed shampoo into his scarred palms and lathered into the young man's hair, making sure to focus on the glue covered areas. Leonard hummed as he gently massaged the boy's scalp, causing Scottie let out a pleased moan.

Leonard poured multiple cups of water, getting out all of the suds.   
"Better?" The green-eyed man asked.  
"Y-Yes...Thank you..." Scottie mumbled, glancing to the man, blushing furiously.  
"You're very welcome, my rubber duckie..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
